project_restorationfandomcom-20200215-history
A hitchhiker guide to the Restoration
Quest lines brief Main questline Sawmill->Market->Processing Shop->Freedom->Factory->Outlet/Press->Falling Tower->Halt->Power Station->Talk with Tramp At this spot main line splits in 2: #Bunker->Bunker 2nd floor->SuperComputer->Transport Module->New territory #Greenhouse->Food Plant->Glassworks->Drink Plant->Tree->Road->Furnace->More tree->Selection lab There are also forks that leads to building of other monuments, but it's generally dead ends. There is also 2 separate quest lines : #Space Exploration #Knight's Castle For those who want a more detailed path to the Plant : Survived Plant Daily tasks to avoid #Any task asking for decodes, don't do it because you'll miss the black box for main quest line #Any task with a reward of 0 15px and 0 : you'll lose what is asked and get nothing in return General ideas *Build press before Trade Outlet. Seriously! You need some of press' products to finish outlet. *Build Mine of Fossils and Pumpstation as soon as possible, try to build Oil Rig and Mine of Valuable Metals quickly but they are much less vital. *Consider you need 5 light bulbs for greenhouse, that are produced in Glassworks. It can be aquired from collection and/or via requests to high level people. *Speak up in chat, add other people and tell them you've added them. Also check your fans page on kongregate to add ones who added you silently (also - if you're with private profile - un-private it, so you can send and receive gifts and visit friends). *Do not pre-build Big tree repairs' reqs or pre-repair it w/o quest... You will have to re-make all required materials again to progress by quest. *At new territory Zone 4 (750k) - open garden zone (1m one) to build fossils mine there. Heap of tektanite above mine place there need only 30 chisels to remove. *If you are out of resources and/or you need to remove a full pile for a task and don't have it anymore go to the plants window and select the resources tab. How to spend your stamps 1. Polly ::*She gives you 5 Energy every 40 minutes. ::*She drops and when she gathers something ::*she sometimes drops Precious Decorations items ::*she's very cheap if you refresh right after you bought her 2. Sorter ::*It gives usefull items ::*it drops and ::*it drops all kind of collection items ::*Treated right it can do several drops (from 2 to 18) on a run 3. It depends ::*you can take a 2nd Sorter ::*you can take the sheep ::*you can wait level 50 for the Water Tower ::*you can buy whatever you want 4. What you should avoid ::*All the generators are not worth your stamps you'll get 1 item per day only. ::*If you're a gambler tavern is for you for the others stay away from it. Things you collect at home Sulphur *'Never sell it!' *Always build Mine of Fossils as soon as possible! *4 fossil mines: 2 @start place, 1 @ halt, 1 @ plane crash site, with an alternate site in the Mine Field. *You will need to make ~130-140 explosives for Bunker questing, each requires 10 sulphur to make, 20 Dynamite (6 sulphur), endless amount of fire (1 sulphur each) and some other items like glue. *Total sulphur is estimated to be ~2000 give or take 100-200. *Sulphur sources are: Mine of Fossils, Launcher (disassembly provides 1 sulphur), forest mines can give 1, you have a chance to get it digging in tires/Trash piles. Water *'Don't sell water', always try to get more. *Sources: 2 water plants, water bush/tree in resource tab (very energy and coin expensive), water bushes/trees in the Rare Forest, Water Tower (Lv50 + 175 stamps), collections. *Don't grow plants for sale (except Tomatoes in the endgame) *Once you get to Greenhouse - you will need a lot (speaking of 3-5k) of water to grow all the plants you need for Greenhouse/Food Plant/Drink Plant quests. *You also need a lot of water for Explosives. *If you feel that you have too much water - grow plants Stuff to sell safely *Wood, plastic, glass, rubber, scrap metal are basic resources you'll get clearing your place/visiting friends, income will be far greater than you can sell. *Coal is only used to make pesticides, but it's 2 times. Then you will need 15x3x6 coal for pesticides x4 needed to make enriched fertilizers. *Diamonds, silver are also safe to sell (need 24 diamonds for drink plant, 36 silver for Supercomputer, some silver for mirror production for quests, stop selling silver once you get to new territory, you will need it for foil production). *Oil can be sold to 0 till you hit the bunker, then it will be needed for dynamite (don't sell until you finish 20 dynamite making quest, then you will need 52 for Transport Module). Stuff that drops from Pests/Planes *Metal Sheet: Never, ever sell them. You will need them for buildings (total 266), it drops good, but then you will need even more! At new territories, you will need 60 to make 20 *gas cylinders for shack alone. Also used to make eco battery, light bulbs, foil... Total requirements for metal sheets is ~600-700, maybe more. *Paper: keep 40, sell the rest, you will need it for dynamite and some food (Decoding from the supercomputer takes 40), request rate is low. *Cast Iron: keep 5 for Factory, after factory is built - make wrenches from it (if you have enough Instructions). As of last patch - selling it and getting friends gifts of bats/pipes is more profitable (imo). *Wrenches: Keep 30, sell the rest. Will need 5-6x for opening each Storage capsules in Bunker, and will need 48 for supercomputer. *Mirrors: Sell it down to 6. You will need 1 for power station, 6 for Glassworks. *Cogs: you will need a lot of it to make fittings/springs (not counting water tower and late monuments you need 24 fittings and 15 springs, that's 48+50 cogs needed. Also will need to make 32 chisels @new territory, that's 32 fittings = 64 cogs. And you will need 70 cogs total for buildings. *Nuts: will need 40 for buildings and then 20 for gas cylinders for farmer' shack. *Wire: don't ever sell wire! You'll need a lot of it for making other items and it's 4 fires to make 1. Just don't ever sell it! *Rubies: You need just 124 rubies for all microcircuits you have to make. So - if you got more than 124 - sell it easily. And if you don't you better not! *Ventilators: You need 35, everything above that number is for sale. What to look for in Neighbourhood The following are found in all 3 neighborhoods : *Marble (common) : you'll need 44 only for Pyramid & Knight's Castle, it doesn't sell for that much, take it if there's really nothing else (that happens frequently in Ruins) *Granite (common) : you'll need 143 (needed for 6 Category:Monuments), if you plan to build them all and there ain't any higly needed resources (again in Ruins) go for it until you have your fill. Wasteland *Eco Battery/Nuclear Battery (very rare) : go for it, use camp batts, milk the thing ! *Magnet (very rare) : go for it, enough said. *Boxes and barrels (rare) : go for it, they drop nice stuff. *Optical Fibre (rare) : you'll need at least 114 (a task ask to loot 24) of those go for it each time you see one and milk it, don't sell them except if you've finished Supercomputer and Old Tree. *Ventilator (rare) : you'll need 35 (a task ask to loot 32) go for it if nothing better, you can sell surplus. *Wrench (uncommon) : you'll need at least 100 (tasks ask you to make 40), go for it or not depending on your luck in Cast Iron drop from planes. *Matches (uncommon) : you need fire ? grab it ! *Wire (uncommon) : you need too much of them, 4 Fire to make them...don't miss them. *Glue (uncommon) : you'll need 50+ of those (tasks ask you to make 15), it takes 5 Jelly Tree and 2 Sulphur to make them, what are you waiting for ? *Aluminium (common) :you'll need around 100 (a task ask to loot 4), you can sell surplus if you have one. *Resin (common) : you'll never have enough of those ! There are many other items in there take them or leave them according to your needs. Rare Forest *Copper (extremely rare) : you'll need 25, can get some with Musical Instruments rare collection, if you have enough pass it, otherwise you know what to do. *Eco Battery/Nuclear Battery (very rare) : read wasteland again if you havent got the point. *Rubies (very rare) : you'll need 137 (a task asks to loot 12), if you have enough (drop from pests) get them for coins. *Boxes and barrels (rare) : wasteland again ? no you did get the point this time. *Diamonds (rare) : you'll need 52 (a task asks to loot 2), if you don't have Mine of Valuable Metals, go for it otherwise maybe you need some coins. *Gold (rare): don't rush ! As soon as you get Polly you'll be burried in gold (slight exageration), you'll need 60 with 48 of those for monuments, better wait for a Pot of Gold (see below in Ruins ). *Sulphur (uncommon) : you'll be craving for it for a long time, it's a no brainer ! *Lead (common) : you'll need only 16 (a tasks ask to loot 10) BUT if you want to make Eco Battery don't miss it and it's easy to get. *Water bush/tree (common) : if you're not missing water (except at high level) you're doing something wrong! There are other items in there take them or leave them according to your needs. Ruins * no Dynamite, no fun. *Pot of Gold (very rare) : if you need gold, milk it a bit, otherwise leave it alone or maybe you need coins... *For 80% Explosives drop go for those ruins : Collections (If it's marked as (optional) - you don't need to finish this quest to progress and can do it slowly) *Early on: "6 old coins, 7 phones" then "2 beer caps". *After making Processing Shop: "1 pest parts". *In chain between Factory and Press: "4 watches" *After Falling Tower and before Halt: "4 lighters/8 beer caps" *After Power Station: 10 of any collection *After getting to dump zone: 3 coin collections (optional) *In Bunker: 2 fireman collections (optional) *After Drink Plant: 10 of any collection *At furnace building: 2 flowers/5 musical instruments (optional) *At new territory bus station: 8 auto-parts *At new territory zone 4: 6 lighters/8 watches/12 cell phones (optional) *At Knight's Castle end: 2 weapons/1 armor (optional) *In Space Exploration arc: 7 pest parts (optional) *You will need 18 fireman' hoses @big tree step2, but it's 1 stamp to buy 1 hose, which is good deal compared to collection reward (4 Gel/10 energy), so I won't recommend holding on it. Full piles of resources collected for Quests *Dry bushes 1 bush - At the very start *Cleaning of territory 2 bushes/2 stones/1 broken tree (after making stone quarry) *The full bush 3 bushes - At start, with Processing shop (side quest line) *Area for building 2 dry fir trees/2 stones/2 bushes - At start, with Processing shop *Away with drought! 4 Fir trees/5 bushes - @press build. (side quest line) *Oh, how much rubbish 2 Piles of rubbish/1 heap of tyres/1 heap of metal - @halt, before generating station build <-warning, heap of tyres is stamp-only, make sure you have access to 1.. (main quest line) *Thorny Path 5 broken trees/6 heap of stones/8 bushes - @dropzone use "?" to highlight the bushes only those will count for quest (main quest line) *A lot of rubbish 1 Pile of rubbish/2 heap of stones/2 dry fir trees - @dropzone, right after previous one (main quest line) *Central corridor 2 collapses - @bunker 1st floor (if you press "?" @quest and then mine highlighted collapse - you'll get better loot) (main quest line) *Recreation zone 2 collapses - @bunker 1st floor, after clearing path with dynamite (same as above) *1 pile of rubbish/1 heap of metal - @Old tree area open (main quest line) *1 crater/5 stumps/2 piles of rubbish - @new territory 1st zone *Clean stop 3 bushes/2 broken trees - @new territory bus stop *Wow, how many marble and granite 2 granite/1 marble - @new territory water pump area (quest says 2 marble, but it's 1 in fact) *One more cleaning 12 bushes/2 piles of rubbish/3 fir trees - @new territory water pump area *New piles 3 piles of rubbish/1 heap of metal/3 broken trees - @new territory zone4 (main quest line) *Dry apple trees - @new territory shack zone (main quest line) Friendzone *When you visit friends you will notice that most high level players have some useful material' heaps placed near their bunker. It's called "friendzone", place for friends to gather useful resources. *Classical friendzone costs '''7360 to make and consists of Dry bush (200), Stub (200), Heap of stones (160), Pile of Rubbish (800) and Heap of metal (6,000). *Some rules about it: **it should be placed close to bunker, so when you zone in - you will see it. **you shouldn't place it too low, friendlist shouldn't cover it. *Good ideas are also to leave 1 cactus closest to bunker and - once you open dropzone - one of the craters, so people can harvest rare resources. Later on you can spend a few stamps to place it near your bunker too. *To build resources - you need to press button you press for planting and then select "resources" tab up there. Category:Guide